The Twoleg Warrior
by True Love Dies
Summary: in story rated t for romance and violance
1. Chapter 1

**this is something Ive been dying to do for a while anyway here's the summary**

_Alex King, a young girl sudenly finds herself with thunderclan! now she needs to find out how to become human and save the 4 clans from destruction  
this takes place between the 3rd and 2nd books of the new prophicy_

**i personally don't care about my spelling and capitalisation............ NOW onward to my story ;)**

**

* * *

**

The twoleg warrior

Chapter 1

Alex King, 11 years old one day ventured into the forest and found her self here; hanging from a cliff.

"This sucks ugh!" Alex yelled only to be heard by a passing thunder clan patrol.

Just then the rock she was hanging from broke and she dropped landing on a thorn bush.

"Ow… crap this sucks!..Again…"Alex yelled. Then the patrol conceding of Greystripe, Bramblepaw, and Longtail found her.2 minuets later she fell unconscious.

"GREYSTRIPE LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!"A young but firm voice said. "YOU BROUGHT A TWOLEG INTO THUNDERCLAN!!!!!!!!" The voice said again.

"Im sorry Firestar." said a voice Alex believes is 'Greystripe'.

"Its okay …but you will be doing apprentice duties until the next full moon!" Firestar said. "Longtail you too. Bramblepaw sense you are an apprentice your duties will be doubled and for all three of you no patrols or hunting!" Firestar finished with these words. "Now take her to the medicine cat immediately"

"Its okay they can just show me instead I can walk." Alex said finally. "The cats looked surprised. "What……… hello."

* * *

sry about this being so short i wrote it on microsoft word and had vampiregirl8484 prevew them on yahoo email so pleese be nice bout it


	2. The Dream

**

* * *

**

here's the summary

_Alex King, a young girl sudenly finds herself with thunderclan! now she needs to find out how to become human and save the 4 clans from destruction  
this takes place between the 3rd and 2nd books of the new prophicy _

_**finaly chappie 2**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"You can understand us!?!?" said Firestar Longtail Greystripe and Brambleclaw.

"Sure why not ive always understood cats. See my pet cat named-"Alex then got cut off by Brambleclaw. "Don't care come on follow me."

So she did and Cinderpelt with her apprentice Leafpaw cleaned her.

"There ya go all better oh don't hang from a cliff next time" Leafpaw said giggling.

"HEY!!' Alex yelled mad at Leafpaw. "LEAFPAW STOP!" Cinderpelt said to Leafpaw sternly. "Im sorry she doesn't understand much. She is only an apprentice.

"ONLY!!!" Leafpaw yelled mad.

"Im gonna go now…" Alex said creped out.

A few hours later when the sun was going down Alex practically met every cat in Thunderclan and decided to ask Firestar where she can sleep.

"Firestar where can I sleep?' she asked sweetly hoping to get something good.

"Over here" Firestar said happily…. It was a pile of moss outside his den. "The softest moss we have. I was once a kittypet so I know twolegs like soft nests."

"Thank you very much… but what's a twoleg or kittypet?" Alex asked.

"What you don't know what a twoleg is but your one! And a kittypet is a pet cat." He half yelled.

"Ohhhhhhh thanks night" she said as she laid down and sleep crept over her.

_Alex was at Suningrocks "wha- where am I" she said to herself.  
"Hello Alex I am Bluestar the old leader of Thunderclan" a voice said as a blue grey cat came out of nowhere._

_"The OLD leader but- how- when-what!?" Alex studderd confused._

_"I died during a dog attack many seasons ago and Firestar became leader.' Bluestar whispered _

_"But if your dead how can you speak to me?" Alex continued to ask questons _

_"I live in Starclan and i speak to you through dreams" Bluestar continued_

_"okay im starting to get it." Alex smiled as a gesture to continue._

_"you are part of a prophicy that could save each clan from death" she paused for a breath."so starclan gives you this choice to turn into a cat a save the clans or choice."_

_"Ill do it!!" Alex said enthusiasticly. _

_"great good bye now," Bluestar said. "and in a moon you will meet me to become a cat ." She finished and left._

**

* * *

i am sorry if it sucks but im no professonal writer so yeah pleese NO MORE FLAME OR ILL BLOCK EACH OF YOU!!! DONT FLAME, REVEW**


	3. After The Dream

**

* * *

**

here's the summary

_Alex King, a young girl sudenly finds herself with thunderclan! now she needs to find out how to become human and save the 4 clans from destruction__changed to between moonrise and dawn(it wont make much sense but lets say brambleclaw was on the trip the whole time and long tail went out for some fresh air)_

_**YAYZ CHAPPIE 3**_

**_p.s. i have blocked most of my revewers only the ones who said trollfic or just flamed_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

'I better tell Firestar about the dream maybe he  
knows Bluestar err knew Bluestar.' Alex thought rapidly as  
she walked into Firestar's den. "Hello… Firestar  
are you here." She whispered

"Yes I just got up… why?" Firestar asked as he  
came into sight from the darkness.

"Well I spoke to a cat named Bluestar in my dreams"  
Alex said slowly.

"_**BLUESTAR!!!"**_ Firestar yelled loudly. "What did  
she say?!"

Alex told him what Bluestar told her.

And hour later Firestar announced the dream to  
everyone

"Thunderclan cats Starclan has given us a strange prophecy our  
twoleg friend Alex is to become a warrior cat in a moon"

"Why would Starclan want a twoleg to become a cat  
that's like a kittypet becoming an apprentice with no skill?"

"Because she is strong and she can protect us from twolegs  
and dogs and even foxes." Firestar said mad at what the  
cat said.

"She will be an apprentice until we figure out how many  
moons old she is." Greystripe the deputy said.

"Yes thank you Greystripe." Firestar said "your mentor  
will be…… Sandstorm."

Alex sitting quietly on the edge of the Highrock said  
"Really wow thanks Firestar!" then she got up and  
jumped of the Highrock onto the ground with out  
a scratch.

"How did you do that" Spiderpaw asked amazed.

"Easy but that's probably because my legs are longer."  
She replied sweetly.

"Come on Alex your first lesson is now we'll go  
hunting the clan needs food anyway" Sandstorm said.

"Okay" Alex said as she followed Sandstorm past the clan entrance

**end deal with it**

* * *

THIS SITE IS FOR **_FAN _**FICS NOT PROFESSONAL WRITERS SO YEAH THEY MIGHT BE BAD GET OVER IT!! dont flame nice revew only i dont care if you have to lie **i hate flames i have a low enough self estem as it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. hunting and a tiger!

yes yes the conteueing of my story i thank all peeps who are reading and recomend the cats musical for all also the name is changed because alex was mybest friend but the jerkwad wont talk to me and its because i use to pick on this kid named rip and his stinking mom is best friends with alex's stinking mom and thats why i also havent updated

**_disclaimer-youve seen my writing what do you think_**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Sandstorm where are we going?" Alex wondered while the two were walking.  
"To hunt of course!" Sandstorm replied.

Alex followed sandstorm quietly until Sandstorm stopped. She sniffed the  
air and said. "A . Let me show you how to hunt." sandstorm  
crouched down and waited for a heartbeat then pounced. Sandstorm killed it.

"Nice one, sandstorm." Alex yelled. "

Let me try." Alex grabbed a stick and looked around and stuck it in a bush  
(the stick was sharp) she pulled it out with a mouse body. "I just thought  
im hu-twoleg should just eat fruit 'cause raw meat is deadly for twolegs."

"Yes I believe your right but you still have to hunt for the clan," Sandstorm  
said nicely "but go ahead and grab some fruit and lets go we've caught  
enough." And with that they left.

**The next two weeks** went by quickly Camille mostly hung out with Spiderpaw  
and Leafpaw but today was different. Camille started talking to Squirrelflight  
saying "well it's a great thing actually because it isn't kittypet like its cats  
who lived in a huge junkyard it's a great musical" (this is the cats musical  
best thing ever besides warriors.)

"Really I wish I could see it but…"Squirrelflight said looking at her body sadly.

"Don't feel bad I mean your lucky you don't have guns or nuclear weapons  
humans have those and its horrible" Camille said as a noise was heard from  
the forest. "holy crap that sounded like a tiger or lion!" " Guys all go to your  
dens now sandstorm are there any patrols out?" Firestar said as everyone  
hid from the wild noise.

"No hunting patrol just came back… move the food now!" Sandstorm said  
as 5 other cats and Camille grabbed all the food and moved it to the center  
of the campgrounds. Then they hid again just as a giant crash was heard.  
Camille peered out to see a Bengal tiger eating the clans food(oh and its leafbare)

* * *

yes im ending it there and pleese **_NO flames or trollfic thingies_** thank you REVEW niceley and pleese watch the cats musical


	5. i am mad!

**IM SO MAD RIGHT NOW I THANK EVERYONE WHO REVEWED NICELEY ****natureboy3****, cinderpeltrocks08, ****Namu the EDOD and Kamizuki**, **fireclaw246, Revriley**** THANK YOU BUT FOR THE CRAPPY PEOPLE WHO FLAMED SUCH AS ****Sower Kreem****, swiftpaw, ****Silent Memento** **LOOK PEOPLE WHO** **FLAMED I WRIE THIS FOR FUN AND I KNOW I SUCK BUT HERES TWO THINGS 1. MY BROTHER JUST RAN AWAY AFTER A FIGHT WITH MY MOM AND IM SUICIDAL THIS IS THE ONLYPLACE I CAN GO WHEN I NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO(CEPT MY FRIEND) SO SEE HERE THAT MY LIFE IS PROBABILY WORSE THAN YOURS DEFEDENTLY IVE TRIED KILLING MYSELF BUT STUPID POWERS KEEP ME ALIVE SO BYR JERKWAD FLAIMERS AND GOODBYE TRUSTWORTHY REVEWERS OH AND P.S. FLAIMERS:IF I SUCK SOOOO MUCH WHY READ ALL FOUR CHAPTERS **

**MADDLY,  
BROOKLYN**


End file.
